Songs Of The Shipping!
by Okami Gyangu
Summary: A Whole host of songs dedicated to different shippings: Thief, Psycho, Death, Gemini, Tender, Bronze, Angst and maybe some Puppy and Puzzle! And lyrics to the songs made by LittleKuriboh! I Don't own any songs or lyrics!
1. Thiefshipping

**Song number 1: Criminal By Britney Spears**

* * *

He is a hustler, he's no good at all  
He is a loser, he's a bum  
(Bum, bum, bum)

He lies, he fluffs he's unreliable  
He is a sucker with a gun  
(Gun, gun, gun)

I know you told me I should stay away  
I know you said he's just a dog astray  
He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart

But mama, I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy

He is a villain of the devil's law  
He is a killer just for fun  
(Fun, fun, fun)

That mans a snitch and unpredictable  
He's got no conscience, he got none  
(None, none, none)

All I know, should let go but no  
'Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart

But mama, I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy

And he's got my name tattooed on his arm  
His lucky charm, so I guess its okay  
He's with me

And I hear people talk  
(People talk)  
Trying to make remarks, keep us apart  
But I don't even hear I don't care

But mama, I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy

But mama, I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy

But mama, I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy


	2. psychoshipping

**Second Song: Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis**

* * *

Something lately drives me crazy  
Has to do with how you make me  
Struggle to get your attention  
Calling you brings aprehension  
Texts from you and sex from you  
Are things that are not so uncommon  
Flirt with you you're all about it  
Tell me why I feel unwanted?

Damn, if you didn't want me back  
Why'd you have to act like that?  
It's confusing to the core  
'Cause I know you want it  
Oh, and if you don't wanna be  
Something substantial with me  
Then why do you give me more?  
Babe I know you want it

Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho love  
Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin' super psycho love

Pull me off to darkened corners  
Where all other eyes avoid us  
Tell me how I mesmerize you  
I love you and despise you  
Back to the crowd where you ignore me  
Bedroom eyes to those before me  
How am I supposed to handle  
Lit the fuse and missed the candle

Damn, if you wanna let me go  
Baby please just let me know  
You're not gonna get away with leading me on

Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho love  
Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin' super psycho love

Say you want me  
Say you need me  
Tear my heart out slow  
And bleed me

You want me  
You need me  
You're gonna be with me

I know you want me too  
I think you want me too  
Please say you want me too  
Because you're going to

Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho love  
Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin' super psycho love


	3. psychoshipping Song 2

**Third Song: Thousand Years by Christina Perri****  
**

* * *

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more


	4. Thiefshipping Song 2

**Forth Song: If I Had You by Adam Lambert**

* * *

So I got my boots on,  
Got the right amount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner  
And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love

There's a thin line 'tween the dark side,  
And the light side, baby tonight  
It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it

_[Chorus:]_  
But if I had you,  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you,  
Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you

From New York to LA getting high, rock and rolling  
Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's  
What they need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line 'tween the wild time,  
And a flat-line, baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it

_[Chorus:]_  
But if I had you,  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you,  
Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had-

The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good  
But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah  
The fashion and the stage, it might get me high  
But it don't mean a thing tonight

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you,  
Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
(Never could compete with you)  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
(It'd be ecstasy with you)  
Yeah if I had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you.


	5. Tendershipping

**Fifth Song: Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you


	6. Bronzeshipping

**Sixth Song: One More Night by Maroon5**

* * *

You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door  
You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score  
You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more

But baby there you again, there you again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you  
So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But i'll only stay with you one more night

Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes  
Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath  
I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself  
And i'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell

But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you  
So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know i've said it a million times  
But i'll only stay with you one more night

Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night

But baby there you again, there you again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know i've said it a million times  
But i'll only stay with you one more night

(yeah baby give me one more night)

So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know i've said it a million times  
But i'll only stay with you one more night


	7. psychoshipping Song 3

**Seventh Song:** **I Hate You** **by Sick Puppies**

* * *

Every time I end up breaking you  
You change into  
Something worth keeping  
Every time I'm close to saving you  
You grow into  
A sin worth believing  
You're everything I ever wanted but  
It's never enough  
You're never enough

I'll take whatever I can take  
Whenever I can take it  
If it ever comes

I hate you when you're gone  
I hate you turn me on  
I hate the way I need you when  
I don't know where you are  
I love it even more  
When I find you on the floor  
I know you think you hate me  
But I will always hate you more

I never knew until I got a taste  
What a waste  
For what I had been through  
'Cause nothing ever really makes that change  
I'm so ashamed  
Of what I did to you  
I had to let you in to feel that rush  
You were too much  
Way too much

I'll take whatever I can take  
Whenever I can take it  
If it ever comes

I hate you when you're gone  
I hate you turn me on  
I hate the way I need you when  
I don't know where you are  
I love it even more  
When I find you on the floor  
I know you think you hate me  
But I will always hate you more

Round and round and...

I never knew until I got a taste  
I'm so ashamed  
Of what I did to you

I hate you when you're gone  
I hate you turn me on  
I hate the way I need you when  
I don't know where you are  
I love it even more  
When I find you on the floor  
I know you think you hate me  
But I will always hate you more

I hate you when you're gone  
I hate you turn me on  
I hate the way I need you when  
I don't know where you are  
I love it even more  
When I find you on the floor  
I know you think you hate me  
But I will always hate you more


	8. Thiefshipping Song 3

**Eighth Song: I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift**

* * *

_[Music video spoken part:]_  
I think-I think when it's all over,  
It just comes back in flashes, you know?  
It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.  
It just all comes back. But he never does.  
I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.  
It's not really anything he said or anything he did,  
It was the feeling that came along with it.  
And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.  
But I don't know if I should.  
I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.  
But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?  
Maybe he knew that when he saw me.  
I guess I just lost my balance.  
I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.  
It was losing me.

[song]  
Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

_[Music video spoken part:]_  
I don't know if you know who you are until you lose who you are.


	9. Thiefshipping Song 4

**Nineth Song:** **I Need You now** **by** **Lady Antebellum**

**(After Council Of Doom 5)**

* * *

[Marik]

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.

[Bakura]

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.

Oh whoa  
Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

[Both]  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Well I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now  
I just need you now.  
Oh baby I need you now.


	10. Thiefshipping Song 5

**Tenth Song: ****Shut Up and Kiss Me by Orianthi **

* * *

You're too loud, I'm so hyper  
On paper we're a disaster  
And I'm driving you crazy  
It's my little game

I push you, and you push back  
Two opposites so alike that  
Everyday's a roller coaster  
I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But you're just (just) so (so) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

So shut up!  
So shut up!

I call you and you pick up  
I tell you how much I'm in love  
I'm laughing and you get mad  
It's my little game

Go ahead now, admit it  
You like your world with me in it  
Like a record, it's broken  
Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But you're just (just) so (so) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh  
The riffs on my guitar  
The way we fight, we make up fast  
Oooooh yeah …

So shut up!

Love-hate, love-hate, love hate!

Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you (you) can (can) handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But you're just so freakin' full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me


	11. Deathshipping

**Eleventh Song: Beautiful Monster By NE-YO**

* * *

All my life  
And the hereafter  
I've never seen  
Seen one like you  
You're a knife  
Sharp and deadly  
And it's me  
That you cut into  
But I don't mind  
In fact I like it  
Though I'm terrified  
I'm turned on but scared of you

_[Chorus:]_  
She's a monster  
Beautiful monster  
Beautiful monster  
But I don't mind  
And I need her  
Said I need her  
Beautiful monster  
But I don't mind

No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)  
No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)  
No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)  
No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)

In her eyes  
There's love and fire  
In my heart  
She's burning through  
But I don't mind  
In fact I like it  
Though I'm terrified  
I'm turned on but scared of you

_[Chorus:]_  
She's a monster (she's a monster)  
Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)  
Beautiful monster (beautiful monster yeah)  
But I don't mind (I don't mind)  
And I need her (and I need her)  
Said I need her (said I need her)  
Beautiful monster (whooah)  
But I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind)  
No I don't mind

Playing with my heart  
And she's playing with my mind

And I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind I don't I don't mind

(I don't mind I don't I don't mind) And I don't mind  
(I don't mind I don't I don't mind) Said I don't mind  
(I don't mind I don't I don't mind) And I don't mind  
(I don't mind I don't I don't mind) Beautiful monster

She's a monster (she's a monster)  
Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)  
Beautiful monster (oooo)  
But I don't mind (but I don't mind)  
And I need her (and I need her)  
Said I need her (said I need her)  
Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)  
But I don't mind (ooooo)  
No I don't mind

(Said I don't mind I don't I don't mind...) No I don't mind  
(I don't mind I don't I don't mind...) No I don't mind  
(I don't mind I don't I don't mind... Oooo...) No I don't mind


	12. LittleKuriboh

**Twelfth** **Song: Pharaoh's Throne By LittleKuriboh!**

**Do Not Own!**

* * *

[ThiefKing Bakura]

Pharaoh, Pharaoh  
Your foolishness forces me to sing  
I shall have both your throne  
And your Millennium Ring

[Pharaoh]

Listen limey  
I don't think you understand a thing  
Everybody knows that it is  
Good to be the king

(I'm handsome)  
Good to be the king  
(I'm handsome)  
Good to be the king  
(I'm handsome)  
Everybody knows that it is  
Good to be the king

Just because you have  
A sexy scar upon your face  
You think you've got the right  
To command the Egyptian Race

To stand against the Pharaoh  
Is a fight you're bound to lose  
To beat you I don't need my pants  
Or even leather shoes

Stop moaning  
Stop groaning  
I stopped caring hours ago  
Only a fool picks a fight with the Pharaoh

Stop moaning  
Stop groaning  
I don't even want to know  
How in the hell you got screen time on this show

Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo  
I'm taking you to schoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ool  
(I'm taking you to school)

It's time to du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du  
You know it's time to du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-duel  
(You know it's time to duel)

So what do you want  
Come on throw me a bone  
Cause you're not gonna take  
My Pharaoh's Throne

Flip all the cards  
In your trap card zone  
But you're not gonna take  
My Pharaoh's Throne

What do you want  
Come on throw me a bone  
Cause you're not gonna take  
My Pharaoh's Throne

You can flip all the cards  
In your trap card zone  
But you're not gonna take  
My Pharaoh's Throne

[ThiefKing Bakura]

By the way  
You slaughtering my home  
Even if it was your father  
Made my rage grow faster  
Made me a right bastard  
You might be the Pharaoh  
But now I'm the Dungeon Master  
Bringing a disaster  
Pardon all my laughter  
(Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!)

Not for nothing  
But your nonsense is kind of a bore  
I was more intimidated  
By those guys from season four

Sometimes I wonder who you think  
That you are fooling  
I summon my Egyptian Gods  
Cause we'll be duelling

[Both]

(Slifer!)

We'll be duelling

(Ra!)

We'll be duelling

(Obelisk!)

So summon all your monster cards  
Cause we'll be duelling

[Pharaoh]

Stop moaning  
Stop groaning  
I stopped caring hours ago  
Only a fool picks a fight with the Pharaoh

Stop moaning  
Stop groaning  
I don't even want to know  
How in the hell you got screen time on this show

Stop moaning  
Stop groaning  
We stopped caring hours ago  
Who in the hell picks a fight with the Pharaoh?

Stop moaning  
Stop groaning  
I don't even want to know  
How in the hell you got screen time on this show

Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo  
I'm taking you to schoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ool  
(I'm taking you to school)

It's time to du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du  
You know it's time to du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-duel  
(You know it's time to duel)

So what do you want  
Come on throw me a bone  
Cause you're not gonna take  
My Pharaoh's Throne

Flip all the cards  
In your trap card zone  
But you're not gonna take  
My Pharaoh's Throne

What do you want  
Come on throw me a bone  
Cause you're not gonna take  
My Pharaoh's Throne

You can flip all the cards  
In your trap card zone  
But you're not gonna take  
My Pharaoh's Throne

My Pharaoh's Throne  
M-M-My Pharaoh's Throne

You can flip all the cards  
In your trap card zone  
But you're not gonna take  
My Pharaoh's Throne

You can flip all the cards  
In your trap card zone  
But you're not gonna take  
My Pharaoh's Throne

My Pharaoh's Throne  
M-M-My Pharaoh's Throne

You can flip all the cards  
In your trap card zone  
But you're not gonna take  
My Pharaoh's Throne


	13. Tendershipping song 2

**Thirteenth Song : Monster** **by Lady Gaga**

* * *

He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart  
(You little monster)

He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart out  
(You amaze me)

Look at him  
Look at me  
That boy is bad  
And honestly  
He's a wolf in disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes

I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah

That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er

He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

He licked his lips  
Said to me  
Girl you look good enough to eat  
Put his arms around me  
Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"

I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah

That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er

He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

He ate my heart  
He ate my heart  
Instead he's a monster in my bed

I wanna Just Dance  
But he took me home instead  
Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed  
We french kissed on a subway train  
He tore my clothes right off

He ate my heart then he ate my brain  
Uh oh uh oh  
(I love that girl)  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)

That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)

That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)

That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er


	14. Thiefshipping Song 6

**Fourteenth Song: ****Remember When (Push Rewind) by Chris Wallace**

* * *

I'm sitting with an empty glass and a broken heart,  
Thinking to myself what have I done,  
Cause as my future got bright we started losing light,  
And I couldn't see that you were the one,

So can we push push push rewind,  
Go go back in time,  
When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,  
Take take take me back, I wanna go back,  
Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,  
My heart was beating out of my chest!,  
Remember when we stole your dad's car,  
I never thought we'd take it that far,  
Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,  
So why'd we ever say good bye?,  
Remember when we, when we, had it all  
Do you remember when...

Wish I was still the only one running cross your mind,  
I guess I just wanted you to know  
Oh from your ruby lips to your fingertips,  
I can't believe I let you go,

So can we push push push rewind,  
Go go back in time,  
When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,  
Take take take me back, I wanna go back,  
Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,  
My heart was beating out of my chest!,  
Remember when we stole your dad's car,  
I never thought we'd take it that far,  
Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,  
So why'd we ever say good bye?,  
Remember when we, when we, had it all  
Do you remember when...

I'm hanging by a thread,  
I'm tearing at the seams,  
Holding on to what we used to be! and I should let you go...  
But I just won't give up up up up up up up!

Push push push rewind,  
Go go back in time,  
When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,  
Take take take me back, I wanna go back,  
Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,  
My heart was beating out of my chest (my heart was beating out of my chest!)  
Remember when we stole your dad's car,  
I never thought we'd take it that far,  
And we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,  
So why'd we ever say good bye?,  
Remember when we, when we, had it all!  
Do you remember when?


	15. LittleKuriboh Song 2

** Villain by Little Kuriboh**

**DO NOT OWN!**

* * *

Would you beg if I asked you to beg?  
Would you flee from my awesome might?  
Would you cry if I broke your kneecaps?  
May I devour your soul tonight?

Would you tremble if I cut your face?  
Would you scream if I sprayed you with mace?  
Now would you die for the one you hate?  
It's a rhetorical question. Now die.

I can be your villain baby  
I'll accentuate your pain  
I will torture you forever  
I will take your breath away

Would you swear that I will not succeed?  
Would you fight, would you save the day?  
Am I insane?  
Have I crossed the line?  
Well that's a good question, let me ask your friends, OH WAIT I MURDERED THEM!

I can be your villain baby  
I'll accentuate your pain  
I will torture you forever  
I will take your breath away

Oooh  
I just want to control your brain  
I just want to invade your mind  
Oh yeah

Am I insane?  
Have I crossed the line?  
Didn't you just ask me that?  
Your friends are still dead, by the way.

I can be your villain baby  
I'll accentuate your pain (That's correct!)  
I will torture you forever  
I will take your breath away

I can be your villain  
And I'll accentuate your pain  
And I will torture you forever  
I will take your breath away

I shall take your breath away  
I can be your nemesis


	16. LittleKuriboh Song 3

** Leather Pants by Little Kuriboh **

**DO NOT OWN!**

* * *

Marik:  
Ooo~~~~oooh  
Let's take his leather pants  
Ooo~~~~oooh  
Let's take his leather pants

Ha ha, ha ha ha  
Mwa ha, ha ha ha  
La la, la la la  
We want his leather pants  
Gah gah, rah rah rah  
Nah nah, flah flah flah  
La la, cha cha cha  
Take off his leather pants

I'm getting ready,  
My legs have been waxed  
'Cause when we get them  
I am wearing your slacks  
Right on my tush  
Tush, tush, tush  
Right on my tush (tush, tush, tush)  
Right on my tush  
Hey!

We want your trousers  
Your breeches, your chaps  
No you can't get these pants  
By shopping at GAP  
Their service sucks  
Sucks, sucks, sucks  
It really sucks (sucks, sucks, sucks)  
It really sucks

Bakura:  
You know that we want them  
And you know that we need them  
We want the pants  
Your leather pants

Marik:  
Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me  
We'll take your leather pants

Oooo~~~oooh!

Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me  
We'll take your leather pants

Oooo~~~oooh  
Let's take his leather pants  
Oooo~~~oooh  
Give us the effing pants

Blah blah, blah blah blah  
Dah dah, pah pah pah  
Yah yah, Mamma Mia  
We want those leather pants

We don't want vinyl  
Or chinos or briefs  
I am a criminal  
And he is a thief  
Plus we're both hot  
Hot, hot, hot  
We are quite sexy

[Bakura: Marik, that doesn't rhyme.]  
[Marik: Shut up, I am Lady Gaga! ]

Marik:  
I have watched Psycho  
And I like Vertigo  
The Birds was okay  
Ooo! I love Rear Window  
By Alfred Hitchcock  
Cock, cock, cock  
We love Hitchcock (cock, cock, cock)  
We love Hitchcock  
[Hitchcock: Good evening.]

Bakura:  
You know that we want them  
And you know that we need them  
We want the pants  
Your leather pants

Marik:  
Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me  
We'll take your leather pants

Ooo~~~oooh!

Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me  
We'll take your leather pants

Ooo~~~oooh  
We want those leather pants  
Ooo~~~oooh  
Let's steal his leather pants

Tah tah, mah mah mah  
Bah bah, wah wah wah  
Zah zah, vah vah vah  
Take off his leather pants  
Gah Gah, rah rah rah  
Nah nah, flah flah flah  
La la, cha cha cha  
I like these silly noises

Marik & Bakura:  
Wear, wear, leather baby  
Work it, move your tush, it's sexy  
Wear, wear, leather baby  
Work it, move your tush, it's sexy  
Wear, wear, leather baby  
Work it, move your tush, it's sexy  
Wear, wear, leather baby  
Work it

Marik:  
I'm an evil bitch, baby!

We want your pants  
And we want our revenge  
We want your pants  
And we're really just friends

Je voudrais sonds  
Pantalons cuir  
Sons pantalons  
Why am I speaking French?  
Why am I speaking French?  
I don't wanna be French!  
We want your leather pants!

Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me  
We'll take your leather pants

Oooo~~~oooh!

Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me  
We'll take your leather pants

Oooo~~~oooh!

We want his leather pants!  
Let's get his leather pants!  
Let's take his leather pants!

Ooo~~~oooh!  
Take off his friggin' pants!  
Remove his effing pants!  
Let's take his leather pants!

Ha ha, ha ha ha  
Mwa ha, ha ha ha  
Gah ha, ha ha ha  
We've got his leather pants!


	17. Thiefshipping Song 7

**Fifteenth Song:** **Those Nights by Skillet**

* * *

I remember when  
We used to laugh  
About nothing at all  
It was better than going mad  
From trying to solve all the problems we're going through  
Forget 'em all  
Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall  
Together we faced it all  
Remember when we'd

_[Chorus:]_  
Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In a dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive

We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't want to go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive

I remember when  
We used to drive  
Anywhere but here  
As long as we'd forget our lives  
We were so young and confused that we didn't know  
To laugh or cry  
Those nights were ours  
They will live and never die  
Together we'd stand forever  
Remember when we'd

Those nights belong to us  
There's nothing wrong with us

I remember when  
We used to laugh  
And now I wish those nights would last


	18. Tendershipping song 3

**Sixteenth Song: ****Shy Boy by Jordin Sparks**

* * *

Are you a shy boy?

[seto]  
Were in the door, I get a smile from a fly boy  
He seen me before and makes his move like a fly boy  
I'm sick and tired of them fly boys  
It's bye bye boy

[ Akefia]  
I'm in a lounge, I get a wink from a bad boy  
He comes around all puffed up like a bad boy  
I'm sick and tired of them bad boys

_[Chorus] [Ryou]_  
Cause I got my eye on this other guy  
Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out  
And tonight I don't mind me a shy boy  
So I gotta know  
Are you a shy boy?

[Yami Marik/ Melvin]  
I'm by the stage, I get a look from a rock boy  
He's got the shades on indoors like a rock boy  
I'm sick and tired of them rock boys  
It's bye bye boy

[Marik]  
Out on the floor, I get the moves from a home boy  
Trying to score, his body rocks like a home boy  
I'm sick and tired of them home boys

_[Chorus] [Ryou]_

Cause I got my eye on this other guy  
Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out  
And tonight I don't mind me a shy boy  
So I gotta know  
Are you a shy boy?

Freak boy  
Fresh boy  
Slick boy  
You're messing with a tom boy  
Might just knock you out like a school boy  
Crude boy  
Playboy  
Cowboy  
I heard it all before, boy  
I'm going out to get me a shy boy

_[Chorus]_  
Cause I got my eye on this other guy  
Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out  
And tonight I don't mind me a shy boy  
So I gotta know

_[Chorus]_  
Cause I got my eye on this other guy  
Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out  
And tonight I don't mind me a shy boy  
So I gotta know  
Are you a shy boy?

Shy boy  
Shy boy  
Shy boy  
Shy boy


	19. Psychoshipping Song 4

**Seventeenth Song: Bruises and Bite marks**** by Good With Grenades**

* * *

Two single hearts on fire  
currently on the wire  
as inhibitions fade  
a focused moment made  
bruises and bitemarks say  
takes one to bring the pain  
passion lies in screams of estacitic dreams

you're in a place for fear  
lips are for biting here  
lets make this moment worth the while  
lets kill the night and go down in style  
feel the magic rise  
we're plotting our demise  
of perspiration and alcohol as i introduce the bedroom brawl

you bring the ropes and chains  
I'll bring the pills and games  
I can show you pain  
and make you say my name  
you will believe my lies  
that im not like other guys  
that sparkle in my eyes  
is part of my disguise

you're in a place for fear  
lips are for biting here  
lets make this moment worth the while  
lets kill the night and go down in style  
feel the magic rise  
we're plotting our demise  
of perspiration and alcohol as i introduce the bedroom brawl

you're in a place for fear  
lips are for biting here  
lets make this moment worth the while  
lets kill the night and go down in style  
feel the magic rise  
we're plotting our demise  
of perspiration and alcohol as i introduce the bedroom brawl (x2)


	20. The Phresh Pharaoh Of Bel Air

**The Phresh Pharaoh Of Bel Air By LittleKuriboh**

* * *

Now this is the story all about how  
my life got flipped and upside down  
I'll like to take a minute just sit down James  
I tell you how I became the  
Undisputed King of Card Games

In Northeastern Africa born and raised  
in the palace is where I spent most of my days  
chilling out Max and relaxing all the while  
or playing some card games right beside the Nile  
When a couple of guys who were up to no good  
starting making trouble in my neighborhood  
I got into one little fight and the gods got scared  
they said "you're moving in with  
Yugi and his Grandpa downstairs."  
I wound up in Japan and things were less clear  
like I couldn't kill folks for losing card games here  
if anything I could say that this place is lame  
but I thought nah forget it I'll play some card games

I brought card game booster packs seven or eight  
and I'd yelled at the old man "Yo Homes, Smell ya later!"  
Looked at my kingdom, I was finally there  
to sit on my throne with my ridiculous hair.


	21. BronzeThiefshipping

**Eighteenth Song: According To You by Orianthi**

**(Anti-Bronzeshipping Song)**

**(Pro-Thiefshipping Song)**

* * *

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh... no...  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide.

According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. (you, you)  
According to you. (you, you)

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.


	22. Leather Shoes

**Leather Shoes ****by LucariosKlaw**

* * *

Yami: Marik ,Marik failed again its really no suprise, your attemps to steal my power led to your demise, d-d-d-did really think I didn't know, listen man the villans never win in this show.

Marik: Says who?

Yami: Win in this win this show, Billy you are never gonna win in this show.

Marik: I'm Marik

Yami: You've been trying all this time to take all my friends' lives but I will be done with you by show 145.

Dartz: Its my turn!

Yami: But for now i'll deal with you and your egyptian god, just be ready when i use my Magnet Warrior Squad, Slifer!

Yami: Stop dueling stop dueling you don't wanna try any more you and your Steves will never win this war. (x2) e-e-e-e- stop stealing clothes from me-e-e-e, i'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e, stop stealing clothes from me-e-e-e-e-e-e.

Yami: Do what you but its not gonna work and your not gonna get my leather shoes, even though i'm naked from my waist your not gonna get my leather shoes. (x2)

Marik: Boy the way your dissing all my plans won't make me leave no faster, ride my bike no faster, take my shirt off faster, if you think its over pharoh here is your answer.

Melvin: His dark side is waiting and my hugs give you cancer.

Bakura: Not that I don't like this plan, but what happens to me, where am I in all of this while you go fight Yugi?

Marik: Your fangirls will be glomping you while i take your ring so just be a good kitty cat.

Bakura: I'm not a kitty (x3)

Marik: Meow (x3)

Bakura: How many times must i tell you i'm not a kitty!

Yami: Stop talking stop talking I don't wanna hear anymore, how many times have we heard these jokes before? (x2)

Yami: Stop dueling stop dueling you don't wanna try any more you and your Steves will never win this war. (x2)

Joey: a-a-a-a-a-and don't forget you still got Brooklyn Ra-a-a-a-age.

Marik: Oh Ho-o-o-o-o-o-o-ow can we forget your so called Brooklyn Ra-a-a-a-age.

Yami: Do what you want but its not gonna work and your not gonna get my leather shoes even I'm nakes from my waist your not gonna get my leather shoes. (x2)

Yami: My leather shoes, M-my leather shoes, even though I'm naked from my waist your not gonna get my leather shoes! No seriously I'm done, I'm going to Hot Topic to get new pants.

Marik: No wait get back here! Oh frik what do we do now?

Bakura: We could always play a chidren's card game.


	23. Tendershipping song 4

**Nineteenth Song****:**** Disturbia ****by ****Rihanna**

* * *

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now

No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
Out my life, out my head  
Don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort

Put on your pretty lies  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' your call  
Your phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort, oh.

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster

Put on your pretty lies  
We're in the city of wonder (City of lights)  
Ain't gonna play nice (oh)  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice (think twice)  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise (be wise)

Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like (what you like)  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain  
But I'm struggling  
If you can't go, go, go  
I think I'm gonna oh, oh, oh

Put on your pretty lies  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice (better think twice)  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise (if you must falter be wise)

Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like (disturbia)  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum


	24. ThiefVSDeath

**Twentieth ****Song: Cannibal by KE$HA**

* * *

I have a heart I swear I do  
But just not baby when it comes to you  
I get so hungry when you say you love me  
If you know what's good for you  
I think you're hot I think you're cool  
You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school  
But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus  
Now I'm gonna eat you fool!

_[CHORUS]_  
I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood  
Carnivore animal, I am a Cannibal  
I eat boys up, you better run  
I am Cannibal  
I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)  
I am Cannibal  
I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)

Whenever you tell me I'm pretty  
That's when the hunger really hits me  
You're little heart goes pitter patter  
I want your liver on a platter  
Use your finger to stir my tea  
and for dessert I'll suck your teeth  
Be too sweet and you'll be a gonner  
I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer

_[CHORUS]_  
I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood  
Carnivore animal, I am a Cannibal  
I eat boys up, you better run  
I am Cannibal  
I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)  
I am Cannibal  
I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)

Ohohwoahohwoah _[x8]_

I am Cannibal  
I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)  
I am Cannibal  
I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)

I love you  
I warned you  
ROAR


	25. Thiefshipping Song 8

**Twenty-first Song: ****See You Again by MILEY CYRUS**

* * *

I got my sights set on you  
And I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will  
Never be tamed

I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again

I've got a way of knowing  
When something is right  
I feel like I must have known you  
In another life  
'cause I felt this deep connection  
When you looked in my eyes

Now I can't wait to see you again

_[Chorus:]_  
The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie said "Oh she's just being Miley"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then (a-whoa a-whoa)  
Now I can't wait to see you again

I got this crazy feeling deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again

_[Chorus]_

I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to aim

_[Chorus]_

(a-whoa a-whoa)  
Now I can't wait to see you again


	26. Darkshipping Song

**Twenty-second Song:**

**I Hate Everything About You by THREE DAYS GRACE**

* * *

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you,  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me,  
do you know?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?


	27. Bronzeshipping Song 2

**Twenty-third Song: Monster by Skillet**

* * *

The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it  
It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

_[Chorus]_  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

_[Chorus]_  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster _[x4]_


	28. Psychoshipping Song 5

** Twenty-fourth Song: ********Hot Mess by ********COBRA STARSHIP**

* * *

You were a problem child  
Been grounded your whole life  
So now you running wild  
Playing with them good girls  
Naw that ain't your style

You think your hot shit  
and I love it, I love it, I love it  
Yeah, yeah  
Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine  
Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine

Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn! let me make you my boo  
Cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it-hell yes!

you've been hypnotized  
The city's your playground,  
I watch you take a bite  
At 5am roaming in the streets  
Drunk all night

You think your hot shit  
and boo I looooove it, I love it, I love it  
Yeah, yeah  
Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine  
Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine

Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn, let me make you my boo  
Cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes

You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
Cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes

If you're dancing up on tables  
You go you go, you got it girl  
Say that you're unstable  
You go coco, you got it girl  
Dancing up on tables  
Say that you're unstable  
You're a haha haha ha yeah you're a hot mess  
Haha haha ha we're singing hell yes

Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes  
You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
Cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)  
Hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)  
Hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes


	29. LittleKuriboh Song 4

**Come Sail Away ****by**** LittleKuriboh**

* * *

Yami:

I'm sailing away

Set an open course

For the virgin sea

'Cause I've got to be free

Free to face the life

That's ahead of me

Joey:

On board I'm the captain,

So climb aboard

Tristan:

We'll search for tomorrow

On every shore

Téa:

And I'll try,

Oh Lord, I'll try...

Yugi:

...to carry on!

(instrumental)

Mako Tsunami:

I look to the sea...

...Reflections in the waves Spark my memory! Hah!

Pegasus:

Some happy, some sad.

I think of childhood friends, and the dreams we had...

Kaiba:

We lived happily forever,

So the story goes...

Mokuba:

...But somehow we missed out

On the pot of gold!

Grandpa:

But we'll try

Best that we can...

Marik:

...To carry on!

(YES! EXCELLENT! Ah, Bakura you totally have to get in on this!)

Yami Bakura: (Marik, I never sing!)

Marik: (Oh come on, don't be such a friggin' party pooper!)

A gathering of angels

Appeared above my head

They sang to me this song of hope

And this is what they declared - They declared...

Come sail away

Come sail away

Come sail away with me

(YES!)

Come sail away

Come sail away

Come sail away with me

(Take it, Naruto!)

Naruto:

Come sail away

Come sail away

Come sail away ~NO JUTSU!

Marik: (SPLENDID!)

Come sail away

Come sail away

Come sail away with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee yah!

(Oh come on Bakura, I know you want to sing with me!)

Yami Bakura: (Marik, you're the last person on the planet I want to sing with!)

Marik: (But it's Styx, Bakura, STYX!)

Yami Bakura: (What's your bloody point?)

Marik: (Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto!)

Yami Bakura: (What's that you're speaking, Polish?)

Marik: (Everybody else wants you to sing, isn't that right people?)

Yugi: (Sure!)

Téa: (I want to hear him sing!)

Tristan: (I like pudding!)

Joey: (I could go either way really.)

Yami: (Sing you limey fruitcake!)

Yami Bakura: (You can all go to buggery for all I care! I'm not singing, not for you or anybody!)

Marik: (Fine. Be that way...jerk. Huge smelly jerk. Huge smelly non-singing jerk!)

Yami Bakura: (Stop it!)

Marik: (Ha! Does that bug you? I'm not touching you!)

Yami Bakura: (Look, nothing you can will ever make me sing!)

Marik: (What if I gave you a dollar?)

Yami Bakura: (No.)

Marik: (Two dollars?)

Yami Bakura: (No.)

Marik: (What if I made you president of the Evil Council?)

Yami Bakura: (No.)

Marik: (What if I made you president of the world?)

Yami Bakura: (No.)

Marik: (What if I stopped calling you "Fluffy"?)

Yami Bakura: (No.)

Marik: (What if I gave you my Millennium Rod?)

Yami Bakura: (No.)

Marik: (What if I killed Yugi?)

Yugi: (Hey!)

Yami Bakura: (Tempting, but no.)

Marik: (What if I told you I loved you?)

Yami Bakura: (N-what?!)

Marik:

I presumed that they were angels

But, to my amazement,

They climbed aboard their spaceship,

And holy frig, they were aliens!

And they started saying:

Come sail away

Come sail away

Come sail away with me

(NOW BANDIT KEITH!)

Bandit Keith:

Come sail away

Come sail away

Come sail away to America

Marik: (Now the hair guy!)

Kemo:

Come sail away

Come sail away

Come sail away with me

(My hair is singing!)

Marik:

Come sail away

Come sail away

Come sail away with me

(COME ON, BAKURA!)

Come sail away (Yami Bakura joins in)Come sail away Come sail away with me

Marik and Yami Bakura:

Come sail away

Come sail away

Come sail away with me

Come sail away

Come sail away

Come sail away with me

Come sail away

Come sail away

Come sail away with me

Come sail away

Come sail away

Come sail away with me


	30. LittleKuriboh Song 5

**Brooklyn Rage by LittleKuriboh**

* * *

Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh  
Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh  
Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh  
Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh  
Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh

I wanna duel 'em like they do in Yu-Gi-Oh  
Face down face up trap cards spell cards then time roulette go (I love it! )  
All I do is just believe in the heart of the cards  
And then I kick some butt when I use Swordsman of Landstar

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh  
Ain't no surprise, check out my Red Eyes  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh  
Ain't no surprise, check out my Red Eyes

Can't beat my  
Can't beat my  
No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage  
(I don't wanna be a furry)  
Can't beat my  
Can't beat my  
No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage  
(I don't wanna be a furry)

Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage  
Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh  
Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage  
Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh

My sister's sight is on the line I gotta win  
They'll learn to run soon as they see my creepy chin (I'm scary!)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
But since we're dubbed by 4Kids we must make do without one  
Sucks!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh  
Ain't no surprise, check out my Red Eyes  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh  
Ain't no surprise, check out my Red Eyes

Can't beat my  
Can't beat my  
No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage  
(I don't wanna be a furry)  
Can't beat my  
Can't beat my  
No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage  
(I don't wanna be a furry)

Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage  
Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh  
Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage  
Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh

I won't lose to Rex and Weevil  
Cause they're evil  
And I'm groovy with my Yugi  
I'm not baggin' I'm just hangin' with my Baby Dragon  
Met this chick with giant boobies  
Treated us like we were noobies and  
She's such an ass, such an ass  
Check this deck, I ain't second class!

Can't beat my  
Can't beat my  
No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage  
(I don't wanna be a furry)  
Can't beat my  
Can't beat my  
No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage  
(I don't wanna be a furry)

Can't beat my  
Can't beat my  
No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage  
(I don't wanna be a furry)  
Can't beat my  
Can't beat my  
No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage  
(I don't wanna be a furry)

Can't beat my  
Can't beat my  
No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage  
(I don't wanna be a furry)  
Can't beat my  
Can't beat my  
No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage  
(I don't wanna be a furry)

Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage  
Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh  
Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage  
Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh

Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage  
Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh  
Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage  
Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh

Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage  
Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh  
Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage  
Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh


	31. Bronzeshipping Song 3

**Twenty-fourth Song: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grance**

* * *

I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)


	32. LittleKuriboh Song 6

**Yugi VS Jaden's Rap Battle ****by ****LittleKuriboh**

* * *

**Jaden:**This is it, Yugi. Me and you. The final battle. The duel that everyone's been waiting for. I'm not gonna hold back.

**Yugi: **You bet, Jaden. This is going to be super special awesome! I can't wait to see your strength.

**Jaden: **Well alright then. Yugi, it's time to spit some rhymes!

**Yugi:**Bring it on Ja- wait, what? Oh you have got to be f***ing kidding me.

**Jaden:**  
Alright Yugi, check it out, it's Jaden from GX,  
And sad to say, dawg, you're my new test subject,  
So listen up, here it is, the awesome challenge I suggest,  
Who ever spits the best rap outta' you and me will be the best  
Duelist in the world, and the King of Games.  
You know I got ya beat but homie don't be lame,  
This is serious, you got to do it your title says you have to.  
If you decline the challenge by default that means I beat you.  
Yugi I hope you're ready,  
Cuz this is gonna be heavy,  
And I know you might think it's unnecessary,  
But that's tough,  
Suck it up dawg,  
It's something you gotta do,  
Or you can leave and lose your throne, it's up to you.

(Music changes in background)

**Yugi:** Oh, you think you're hot s*** huh? Ok check this out  
(Primeeeeeeeeeeeeeee) Prime cut ba ch ba ch ca ba ch ch wa ch ch  
Ja-mikity-moe mack daddy what's up (whats up)  
I said a j** a bang boom (boom) boom (boom) boom (boom) da diggy dog,  
I said a dog (a dog) a dog (a dog) a diggity dog.  
Hey what you say Jay,  
O.K., your repartee's cliché,  
Forget trading cards,  
You should just take up ballet,  
You want to duel don't act a fool or I'll just tell you "b**** _please_".  
The only consolation here is you're not from 5D's,  
So play the da** card punk, 'cause its time to throw down.  
I'm glad it's one on one because all your friends are clowns.  
Can't wait to see your face turn to sheer disgrace,  
When I duel your punk a** right out of this place.  
(Overlapping Voices) My name is Yugi Moto  
(Your show's really lame)  
Each episode's the same, yes they are.  
Now get yourself set to be ashamed  
By the king of games.  
(gggaaammmeeesss)

(Music stops)

**Jaden: **Ha, that was a'ight, but let me lay somethin' fresh on ya.

**Yugi: **Uh, Jaden, you're not black.

(Music in background)

**Jaden:**  
You're about to witness me be absolutely flawless,  
The best kind you'll ever see I'm being honest.  
I'm the hardest the most purest known artist.  
(stops singing) And oh, FYI, Yugi, (resumes singing)  
I've been taking ballet for six years regardless,  
But let me lay you something fresh dawg what I'm going to do.  
Im'ma tell you something that's a hundred per-cent true,  
You're not the king of games homie, no, sorry, not you.  
It's your weird Egyptian friend that's stuck inside you,  
You're a lazy sucker he does all the work for you,  
Then you claim the fame for all the shiz and stuff he do.  
Whatcha even doing being inside him anyway.  
Everyone agrees, dude, that is pretty gay.

(Music Stops)

**Yami: **You know something Jaden? I don't think you know who you're dealing with. Well allow me to fill you in.

(Music starts)

**Yami:**  
I'm the mothaflippin'  
King of Games.  
My hair's spiked  
And my pants are really tight,  
And I'm sexy (I'm sexy).  
If you choose to defend I'm gonna condescend  
Cuz my Dark Magic Attack'll drive you straight round the bend.  
I got God CardsI won from Battle City,  
Don't believe me?  
Listen carefully to this ditty.  
And by the by your cards are s***ty,  
And so's your show.  
Watch what happens when Slifer takes on Winged Kuriboh.

**Celtic Guardian****/Dave: **They call me the… Celtic Guardian, my lyrics will blow your cranium …umm…uh…

**Yami: **Oh come on, Dave.

**Celtic Guardian/Dave: **I'm thinking…um…uhhh…

**Yami: **Ugh, and he wonders why I never summon him.

**Celtic Guardian/Dave:**  
Hang on here, I think I got it.  
They call me the Celtic Guardian,  
Stronger than titanium,  
Sharp as a comedian,  
Here I am sold out all the stadiums.  
I'm not a lower class dueling monster,  
Where did you get that ridiculous con-cep-tion?  
(starts talking normally)  
Did the Blue-Eyes White Dragon tell you that? F*** the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Seriously.

**Yami: **My Trap and Spell Cards they don't make sense,  
Because their card descriptions are so immense.  
And if you duel with me it won't be tense.  
Because against my monsters you've no defense.  
My cards are so potent I might seem conceited,  
In fact all of my opponents could swear that I cheated.  
Sure, sometimes Yugi and I swap places,  
But who cares, so long as my enemies have egg on their faces.  
Other duelists diss me,  
Say my cards are sissy.  
(starts talking normally)  
Why? Why? W-w-why, why exactly, why?  
There's nothing girly about theDark Magician Girl,  
And only real men use Watapon!  
(starts to rap again)  
Jaden let's face it, you're second best,  
I'm sending you straight back to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!  
Your deck's unbalanced and your hair's a Kuriboh,  
Hey, ho.  
I'm the mothaflippin'…

**Joey****: **He's the mothaflippin'…

**Téa****: **He's the mothaflippin'…

**Tristan****: **Who's the mothaflippin'?

**Yami: **I'm the mothaflippin'…  
I'm the mothaflippin'…  
I'm the mothaflippin'…  
…MOTHAFLIPPIN'!

(music stops)

**Jaden: **My hair looks nothing like a Kuriboh!

**Yami: **I think you'll find it does.

**Jaden: **Does not!

**Yami: **Does too!

**Jaden: **Does not!

**Yami: **Does too times ten!

**Jaden: **Ok you asked for it pal! Get ready, because when I use this next card its over (start to hear sound of a motorbike) I summon Elemental Hero Burstina- (gets hit by motorbike, screams, and falls to the ground) Ow…

**Yami: **Huh. Yusei, what are you doing here?

**Yusei: **I came to this city to play a card game.

**Jack****: **[Off-Camera] ON MOTORCYCLES!

**Yusei: **By the way, did I just run over Kuriboh?

**Yami: ****I**t's ok, it was only Jaden.

**Jaden:** I think I broke my coccyx!

**Yami: **Oh, walk it off, ya Mary Sue!

* * *

**LittleKuriboh as ****Yugi****/****Yami**

**ShadyVox as Jaden**

**Semisoma01 as ****Yusei**


End file.
